


home is with you

by nojamjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, STOP GIVING TWICE BABIES, i live for domestic fics, jeongmi, jeongyeon and nayeon fight a lot, namo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojamjeong/pseuds/nojamjeong
Summary: domestic jeongmi with their newborn baby, with a side of jeongyeon and nayeon constantly nagging each other.





	home is with you

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my notes for like two months, but i finally pushed myself to finish it since i haven’t posted anything in a while hehe 
> 
> (ps, stop giving twice kids before my heart explodes)

“Jeong.”

Silence.

“Babe.”

More silence.

“Jeoooooong.”

Silence again.

The room then fills with silence after Mina stops calling the older girl’s name. Although Jeongyeon wasn’t verbally responding, she was still half-consciously trying to show Mina that she was listening to her.

”I see you moving your legs, but I want you to say something babe.” Mina chuckles.

”Mmmm. I’m awake now.” Jeongyeon groans, moving her hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes, and move her hair out of her face. “Why are you up so ea-“

The blonde girl then feels her wife put her index finger to her lips and make a low shushing sound, signaling her to lower her voice. Jeongyeon then opens her eyes to see the most beautiful sight she’s ever seen.

As soon as her vision clears, she sees Mina, a smile on her face and her skin glowing as bright as a diamond. While admiring her wife, she looks down to see her nursing their one-month old son, Taejin. Mina smiles at the sight of Jeongyeon watching the two, and starts to softly run her hand over her son’s fragile head.

 

Yoo Yuuto Taejin had been conceived and birthed due to the newer medical and technological advances that the world had to offer at the moment. Jeongyeon had long forgotten how the process went, but she had remembered the doctors saying that their child would have genes and characteristics from both parents involved. Despite the procedure’s costly price tag, both women hadn’t thought twice about it. The next step after their collective decision was to agree on who was going to carry the fetus. Jeongyeon wasn’t one to be able to bear any type of physical pain, yet she showed interest in carrying their child. After much consideration (and Mina’s persistence), they both decided that Mina would be the one to carry their first child. They thanked the heavens that Mina’s pregnancy had flew by with no problems, and their healthy baby boy was welcomed to the Earth safely and calmly.

”I would’ve gotten him if you slapped me awake.” Jeongyeon chuckles.

”It’s no problem. I love being this close with him, even if it’s so early in the morning.”

Jeongyeon takes this time to sit up from her previous position on the bed, and place a kiss on both her son and wife’s heads.

 

“Next time I’m sleeping while he’s crying, please feel free to kick me out of the bed. I give you permission to.” Mina chuckles at her wife’s comment, and proceeds to adjust the position of her back on the headboard.

 

“Have you eaten yet?” Jeongyeon questions.

 

“I had a banana, but that’s really it. I’d love you so much more if you made something for me.” Mina asks softly, putting on her best pout to try and appeal to her wife.

 

“Do you really have to ask? Of course I will, Mitang.” Jeongyeon smiles.

 

“We’ll get to it. Your lady is hungry.”

 

“As you wish.” says Jeongyeon, doing a full bow and sneaking one last kiss on her wife and son before marching out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

 

Mina chuckles to herself and lowers her head to further embrace the small bundle of joy laying in her lap.

 

“Your mom is really weird, you know. I can’t believe I fell hard for that weirdo and agreed to marry her. That love grew stronger and stronger though, and then we got surprised with you, little one.” Mina says, barely under a whisper.

 

“Both of your mommies love you so much, Tae-Tae.”

 

Little did she know, a certain brown-haired woman was standing right outside of the door, overhearing the one-sided conversation between the younger woman, and newborn child. She smiles to herself before walking off to the kitchen.

 

Although Taejin has only been around for a little over a month, Jeongyeon can’t help but feel like she has the perfect little family she’s always dreamed of. It had been a long and hard journey for her and Mina to get where they are at this point in their lives, and the birth of their son seemed like it would be a new chapter in their lives. Together.

 

As soon as Jeongyeon entered the kitchen, she receives a call from one of her best friends, Im Nayeon.

 

“What’s up idiot.”

 

“Hey! I don’t think you should be greeting me that way considering I’m older than you!” the older girl screamed.

 

Jeongyeon has to hold her chuckle in by putting her hand over her mouth, not wanting to piss off the older girl five seconds into the call. “I’m sorry unnie. Is that better?” Jeongyeon questions. Nayeon then responds with a mumble, which Jeongyeon assumes is a yes.

 

“So what did you call for? It’s early.”

 

“I called because I needed to make sure that you and Mina were still on for the dinner at The Pink Palace.” Nayeon states.

 

The “Pink Palace” was just another name for said girl and Momo’s shared home. The two girls had both agreed—Jeongyeon wasn’t 100% sure if Momo actually did—that they wanted to name their homes, cars, and whatever they owned as a couple. All of their friends laughed at the couple when they found out about it, but they didn’t care.

 

“Oh shit. That’s tonight?” Jeongyeon said in utter surprise.

 

“Uh, yeah? Come on Jeong, I thought you were the smartest out of all of us. Clearly I was wrong.”

 

“I totally forgot about it. It just slipped my mind... and I am smart you ass.” the taller girl bites back.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you bring that lovely fiancé and baby of yours. I only want to see those two anyway.” Nayeon grins.

 

“As if. Any who, I’ll see you and the other girls later on today. Oh, and don’t tell them we’re bringing Taejin. I want to surprise them.”

 

“You better hope I can keep my mouth shut. We all haven’t seen him since he was born, so we’re excited.” Nayeon says.

 

All six of Jeongyeon and Mina’s friends had been there for the birth of the couple’s first child, along with both sides of their parents. Though Mina was only in labor for about twelve hours, it felt like a lifetime with their friends there. Jeongyeon was seconds away from throwing them all out (except the civil maknae of the group, Tzuyu), until she got a call from one of the nurses, notifying the older girl that Mina was ready to start pushing.

 

“Anyway, I’m in the midst of making my fiancé breakfast, something you’ve yet to achieved.” Jeongyeon throws back, trying to contain her laughter after Nayeon scoffs.

 

“Oh my god, I’m going to do it soon you idiot! I haven’t had the perfect moment to propose.” Nayeon whines.

 

It seemed like Nayeon and Momo had been a couple for as long as Earth had been around. They got together during their junior year of high school, went to college together, and had been going strong ever since. They were also the oldest couple in the group, with Jeongyeon and Mina a couple of months behind them. It was thought that the two would get engaged, and even have children before Jeongyeon and Mina, but due to time and scheduling constraints, Nayeon had pushed her grand proposal back until the time was right.

 

Which could’ve been any day now.

 

“Not to rush you or anything Nabongs, but we’re all not getting any younger. Momo is going back on tour pretty soon for at least half the year, and your schedule is going to be pretty packed with your acting roles as well. Don’t you think it’s time?” Jeongyeon questions.

 

“I know, I know. We’ve had conversations about it already, and I know she’s ready for it. I just... I just want it to be perfect for her since she’s so perfect. Momo deserves nothing but the best.” the older girl says, wholeheartedly.

 

“Yeah, that’s understandable. But also, no matter how you do it, Momo is still going to be blown off of her feet. You know how she is.” Jeongyeon giggles, with Nayeon following right after.

 

“Yeah, I know. But hey, my wedding will be better than yours. I can tell you that much.”

 

“In your dreams, Mrs. Im.”

 

“Alright, I’m hanging up. You’re boring. Go back and get my baby and baby mama ready to come over.” the smaller girl says while smacking her food loudly.

 

“Whatever, just make sure you propose to her girlfriend before I take her for myself.” Jeongyeon says before quickly pressing the hangup button, having known prior that her best friend would have something to say about her comment.

 

Jeongyeon then proceeds to take the freshly made breakfast and OJ to her awaiting fiancée

 

~

 

“Is he already strapped in?”

 

“Yeah, I got him. I’m so glad he’s still sleeping though.” Jeongyeon says while pulling her seatbelt over her chest and into the buckle.

 

The family was finally on their way to the residence of Im Nayeon and Hirai Momo. This had also been the first outing that they all had as a family, and Mina’s first real outing since she gave birth. To say they were excited to finally show off their beautiful baby boy was an understatement.

 

“He looks so at ease. It’s making me have a heart attack, babe.” Mina coos.

 

“Just wait until he starts walking and talking, you’re going to take that back.” Jeongyeon giggles, just as she pulls out of the driveway.

 

“Hey, I’m going to be a chill mom. We’re going to play video games and bother you together.”

 

“You yelled at me while you were pregnant for not passing you the remote, which was under the pillow next to you, while I was playing computer games. I’m more likely to be a cool mom more than you are, Mitang.”

 

“Times like this I wonder why I agreed to get married with you. Ugh, you disgust me! Get out of my sight.” Mina throws back. Jeongyeon could never take the younger seriously during moments like these.

 

Mainly because she was the absolute cutest when she pouted and whined.

 

“You look so cute right now. You know that right?” Jeongyeon questioned.

 

“I can’t hear you.”

 

Jeongyeon chuckles to herself and stops at a red light, turning to look at her gorgeous fiancé and baby mother.

 

“Mina-yah.”

 

A couple of seconds went by before Mina finally turned her body to face the older woman.

 

 

“What is it, peasant.”

 

Jeongyeon chuckled at the light-hearted comment, “You’re so cute when you’re mad. I just want to kiss your pouty face.”

 

“Oh my gosh, stop that. You’re making me want to kiss that stupid smirk off your face.” Mina says, rolling both eyes.

 

“Then why don’t you? I’m game.” Jeongyeon lifts her brow in response.

 

Mina pondered on the challenge for a second before slowly moving across the console, and attaching their lips. The kiss started off light, before Jeongyeon began to deepen it. Mina was so taken aback, she didn’t have time to process anything, and soon enough, she had her soft hand in Jeongyeon’s long, blonde locks, wanting more from the other girl. The kiss then halted to an abrupt stop when the car behind them started rapidly honking their horn, signaling for Jeongyeon to go.

 

“You have the best kisses, babe. Ugh, now I’m getting baby fever again. It’s all your fault.” Mina said to the older girl, giving her a gummy smile.

 

“If you want another baby, then I’d be happy to help you. Just give me another year before we try again.” Jeongyeon chuckles, reaching over to grab Mina’s hand.

 

~

 

“Look at him! He’s the cutest baby ever!”

 

“That’s it. I want a baby.”

 

“I suddenly don’t hate kids anymore.”

 

As soon as both parents stepped into Nayeon & Momo’s home, all of their friends were surprised and elated to find their little bundle of joy with them as well. None of them had been around to visit due to their own busy schedules, so the couple thought it’d be a nice idea to surprise their best friends.

 

“Now if they can go at least an hour without waking him.” Jeongyeon thought.

 

“I can’t believe you birthed this beautiful baby boy unnie. I can’t wait to babysit him for you.” Dahyun coos, still admiring the newborn.

 

“If you think you’re going to babysit my child, you have another thing coming Dahyun-ah.” Jeongyeon states.

 

“What? I’m the best babysitter ever! I babysit everyone’s kids!”

 

“That doesn’t mean you’re good.” Jihyo says from the kitchen.

 

“She does this every time anyone has a baby. I’m glad no one actually lets her babysit anymore.” says the maknae of their group, Tzuyu.

 

“Yeah. You literally lost your nephew in the grocery store, and it turned out that he was playing in the bathroom toilet. All because you were looking for Flaming Hot Cheetos.” Chaeyoung says matter-of-factly.

 

“Oh my god, you still remember that? That was ages ago.”

 

“I still remember too. Remember when I asked you to pet-sit Kookeu, and he was left unattended for hours while you and Sana went to the arcade?” Nayeon questions.

 

“I don’t remember that. Anyway, why is everyone hanging up on me? I’m going to be the best auntie to TT. Unlike the rest of you.” Dahyun says with determination.

 

“Me too! We’re going to take care of him so well. I can’t wait until he starts talking. We’re going to have a lot to talk about together!” Sana says excitedly.

 

“That’s true. You would talk with a rock if you could.” Momo says while stuffing her mouth.

 

“Now if you guys keep the noise down, I think he’ll stay asleep for at least another hour. I just fed him and put him to sleep not to long ago.” says Mina.

 

“Oh yeah, Jeongyeon. How does it feel to know that you suck on the same boobs that your child does?” Nayeon asks genuinely.

 

“I’m literally going to kill you one day.”

 

~

 

“And that’s how I got Gucci to like me.”

 

“I can’t believe your own dog doesn’t like you. Can’t relate.” Nayeon says, sipping on her beverage.

 

“Kookeu literally hates your guts, Nabongs. He almost hit you the oth-“

 

“Anyway! You guys! I have a special announcement to make.”

 

Everyone then groaned as soon as the words left her mouth. When Nayeon usually had announcements, they were about her and only her. So, her friends were in awe of what came next.

 

“As you all know, Momo and I are having two major schedules coming up, so we all won’t really see each other for a while,” the oldest said with everyone nodding in unison.

 

“So, I wanted to do this while everyone was able to get together. It’s really special. I promise guys.” Nayeon says smiling, before turning to Momo.

 

“Momo-yah. My beautiful peach. I want to thank you for being there, by my side, for all these years. It feels like we’ve been together since the womb, and we’ve been through so much together, and I just want to tell you how much I love you.” Nayeon smiles at the younger girl. Momo has almost the same expression on her face, with the fact that her eyes are becoming glossy.

 

“You were there with me when I was working various jobs to make ends meet at home, when I went to auditions all over the city, and even when my mom had her health issues. You gave me strength when I needed it, lifted me up when I was down, took care of me when my mental health got the best of me, and I’m extremely grateful to have someone like you in my life right now.”

 

Everyone was now quietly anticipating Nayeon’s next part of her speech, already figuring out what’s to come.

 

“That’s why I’ve decided that I want to go further with you. I want to go on lavish vacations with you and our best friends and family. I want us to have our very own family of Momo’s and Nayeon’s. I want you for the rest of my damn life, Hirai Momo. I want you.” Nayeon says with tears in her eyes now. She stops for a moment because of her getting choked up, before reaching in her back pocket and pulling out a red velvet box.

 

“If you’ll have me, I’d love to be yours forever, Momo,” the older girl says while going into a kneeling position, making everyone gasp.

 

“I want to be yours for how ever long this earth will have me. So what do you say? Will you be mine as well? Will you marry me, Hirai Momo?”

 

Everyone was now staring at Momo, waiting for an answer.

 

The girl was now in a standing position, hands covering her mouth while looking at her girlfriend.

 

“I love you so much, Im Nayeon. I don’t think I’d ever be able to live without you. So yes, yes, yes, yes. A million times yes.” Momo sobs, leaning down to catch Nayeon in a warm embrace, and get her new engagement ring on her finger.

 

The home then erupted in burst and cheers, causing Jeongyeon to carefully pick up the newborn and hold him before he could whine.

 

“She said yes bitches!” Nayeon exclaimed while still embracing her now fiancé.

 

“It finally took you unnies long enough! I felt like pulling my hair out because you guys were taking so long!” Chaeyoung whined.

 

“Yeah, I felt like we’d get married before you two even got engaged.” Mina giggled while wiping her moist eyes.

 

“Well now you guys better watch out, because I’m planning the most extravagant wedding ever. Like Project X, but a wedding version.” Nayeon started, making everyone groan and laugh.

 

The celebration between all of the best friends went on until nearly midnight, before everyone had to go.

 

“Moments like these are hard to come by,” Jeongyeon thought to herself.

 

Her best friends and family were her rock. They kept her grounded, and made sure she felt love at all times. The new engagement of her two best friends made her realize that her circle was her to stay. They’ve maintained this bond for so many years, and they’re not letting down any time soon. She’s lucky to have met so many good people, and to have met someone to great, and had started a family with them. The universe may not have always been on her side, but she’s thankful for these past couple of years with the ones she cared for the most.

 

Now her focus was to raise her child, continuing to build her established relationship with Mina, and making herself a better person for the people around her.

 

(And make her wedding even better than Im Nayeon’s.)


End file.
